Winx Club - Episode 102
Welcome to Magix! is the second episode of the first season of Winx Club. This episode marks the first appearances of Flora, Musa, and Tecna. Synopsis At Alfea, Bloom will discover a new life and amazing new friends, but in the magic dimension she will also meet the witches from the school of Cloud Tower, the first problem she will have to deal with. Peace in Magix will be threatened. At Alfea the five friends form a group, the Winx. It's wonderful to go to magic lessons together with Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna, but in the magic dimension there's also a school forhttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Witcheswitches, Cloud Tower, where the dangerous Icy, Darcy and Stormy go to school. Were they responsible for the ogre's attack, and why? Script/Dub nickelodeon 4kids rai Videos ("Wanna watch winx club's episodes w/out trouble of finding? Well then here's the anwer, exclusively her on Winx Club Web (official) Wiki.") 'Part 1 (Rai English)' '' '' 'Part 2 (Rai English)' Next Episode's Preview The next Episode will be more exciting. As Bloom's life continues at Magix, things are going to be complicated! Well in Alfea, there is going to be a big and most awaited party. The winx will have the opportunity to meet the boys or the specialists from the Red Fountain. The Witches won't be invited which caused them to react. What will they do? Looks like the winx will be in trouble for the first time! Don't miss! Next Episode's Preview: Winx Club - Episode 103. (Having trouble of finding videos of Winx Club episodes? Well here is you answer! WATCH or '''KNOW MORE' ''about the next episode by clicking the link above. Only here at 'Winx Club Web (Official) Wiki') Major Events *Bloom is enrolled at Alfea. *Bloom meets Flora, Tecna and Musa. *Bloom meets the Trix: Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Tecna, Musa and Flora transform for the first time in the series. Debuts *Professor Wizgiz *Professor Palladium *Griselda *Miss Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy (physically) *Darcy(physically) *Stormy (physically) Characters *Bloom *Stella *Kiko *Knut *Vanessa *Professor Wizgiz *Professor Palladium *Miss Faragonda *Griselda *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Icy *Darcy *Stormy Trivia * It is not revealed how Kiko was able to pass through the barrier until the season finale. *Bloom created the name of "Winx." This is better explained in the comic. She was inspired by some butterflies she was observing, so she thought the name of the Wings Club, because of the butterfly wings, but when she spelled it in the dirt it ended with butterfly wings shaped like an X, turning it into "Winx." *When Stella escorted Bloom towards the main square upon arrival in Alfea, Flora, Musa and Tecna (whom are still starngers at that time) are seen among the milling students, converging at the same spot as if they were drawn to each other. *A shortened version of the plot of this episode is featured in the first Nickelodeon Special. *Faragonda mentioned that the Earth Fairies disappeared long ago when she was surprised Bloom came from Earth. This could be seen as unintended foreshadowing of the events of season 4, in which Faragonda said the Fairy Hunters had wiped out Earth Fairies hundreds of years prior. Bloopers *When Stella is about to change her ring to her scepter, Bloom's sleeves are missing. *When Musa, Flora and Tecna yell "Stella!", Stella's bracelets are orange instead of blue. Gallery 296px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg 300px-S01E02.png 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h48m02s238.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h50m37s17.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h52m07s111.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h58m58s132.jpg